Kirby's Pet Adoption
by Luigi Man 21
Summary: Three FFN authors were hanging out, talking, and playing Nintendo games before they were transported to Dreamland where they encountered another FFN author, Meta Knight, and of course, Kirby. You readers may think this story sounds a bit strange, but it only gets stranger from here on. I dedicate this story to one of my best friends, Silver, my friend, Blossom , and my GF, Hawk
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a lounge somewhere, were three girls. One girl was moderate sized with dirty blonde hair, another was a moderate sized asain girl with black hair and wore a pair of glasses and a gray jacket. And the last girl was also moderately sized with brown hair and also wore a pair of glasses, but was slightly taller than the other two girls. The three sat on large, three-person couches and each held a 3DS in hand and talked about Nintendo games.

"OMG! Legend of Zelda is so awesome!" the brunette exclaimed.

"So is Kirby! I just **LOVE **Meta Knight!" the blonde also exclaimed.

"Don't forget about Fire Emblem or Animal Crossing!" The asain added.

"You know, I have known you girls for a long time, but I don't remember your names." The blonde admitted.

"Well Blossom," the brunette started, signifying that the blonde's name is Blossom. "My name is Hawk!"

"And I'm Silver!" the asian girl answered.

"Well, nice to meet you!"

After that, Blossom, Hawk, and Silver laughed at jokes, played Kid Icarus on their 3DSs, and played, "Mario Kart Wii" for four hours straight before passing out suddenly. While the girls slept, however, strange things begain to occur. First, the room got drastically brighter than before. Then, the walls faded away to reveal a colorful, grassy land.

The land contained no large cities, no roads with large cars, or anything like that, just grassy plains and forests as far as the eye could see. So when the girls woke up, you can imagine that the three were very confused as to where they were.

"What the heck? Where are we?!" Hawk asked in a confused tone while yawning.

"I don't know," Silver answered. "But it seems very fimiliar…"

Blossom worriedly said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Right as soon as she said that, Hawk and Silver glared at her. "What? I saw an oppritunity to use the phrase and I took it!"

Suddenly, a rather cheery voice that came from behind Blossom said, "Hiiiiiiiiii!"

Blossom turned around and then, being the fangirl that she is, squealed in delight and was almost instantly on the ground and then was instantly back on her feet and holding the figure in her arms.

"Who've ya got there, Blossom?" Silver asked.

In response, Blossom turned around to show a small pink ball with a face, arms, and legs being held in her arms.

"Hiiiiiiii! I'm Kirby! Who are you?" Kirby asked cheerfully.

Suddenly, Hawk and Silver gasped excitedly and said, "OMG IT'S KIRBY!" Hawk and Silver, obviously being fangirls, tackled Kirby…while he was **STILL **in Blossom's arms. That made Blossom get slammed onto the ground while Hawk and Silver cuddled Kirby on the ground.

After about half an hour, Blossom pushed Hawk and Silver off of her and then hypothesized. "Wait, if Kirby is here, then we must be in Dream Land. And if we are in Dream Land, then Meta Knight-" Blossom was then interrupted by a strong breeze that was blown from behind the girls. Then, when the four turned around to see what caused the strong blown breeze, the girls stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Meta Knight.

After a few minutes of being stared at, Meta Knight turned and started walking away, but didn't get very far away because right as soon as he started walking, Blossom, Hawk, and Silver each pounced on the knight and fought for him.

"HE IS MINE!" Blossom screamed.

"NO I WANT HIM!" Silver barked.

The two girls tugged and tugged on Meta Knight until they lost their grip, flung the masked ball in the air, and fell on the ground along with Meta Knight. Seizing her chance, Hawk ran up to the dazed knight and pulled his cape right off of him.

"**I GOT HIS CAPE!**" Hawk gloriously screamed as she held the cloak in her raised fist.

Silver got up off of the ground and, seeing the cape in Hawk's hand, dove onto her and fought for the cape. While the two girls brawled, Blossom ran to Meta Knight and tugged on his mask, and Kirby, seeing how much Hawk and Silver's brawl was, cheer and jumped into the fray.

After five minutes of tugging, Blossom finally got Meta Knight's mask off, which as a result, made him start to physically changed and was strange enough to make Kirby, Hawk, and Silver stop their brawl. First, his round body turned long and slender. Then, his glove-covered hands turned into five-fingered, full sized hands. Then, after all the changes were complete, in Meta Knight's place was a tall human girl with dirty blonde hair who wore a long, black cloak and held a sword in her left hand.

"Sorry girls, but you have got the wrong Meta," the girl said, signifing that her name was Meta. Before any of them could reply, a vortex opened on the ground in front of Meta, and she jumped in and made the portal close to reveal the grassy ground once again.

Hawk, trying to break the awkward silence, said "Well that was weird," she turned towards Kirby and then asked, "So Kirby, why were you here?"

"I live here ,silly!" Kirby joked. He ran to a rock that was behind the girls, jumped on it, continued talking as he pointed to a house off in the distance. "See? That is my house over there!"

Blossom looked at the large house, then said, "That is an awesome house!"

Kirby sighed glumly and said, "Yes, but it is awfully lonely. That's why I have decided to go look for some pets!"

"But it's too dangerous to go alone!" Hawk exclaimed in a concerned tone. She pulled out a cookie and handed it to Kirby as she said, "Take this!" Blossom and Silver glared at her almost instantly. "What? Blossom got to do it, so I can too!" Hawk stuck her tounge at the two.

"Anyway," Silver said as she flashed Hawk a look that meant, _Dude, stop_. "We can help you if you want, Kirby!"

Kirby cheered, hugged the three, ate Hawk's cookie, then said "YAAAAAY! New friends!"

Suddenly, a voice from above said, "It isn't that simple, Kirby."

Kirby turned around, looked up, then said "Hiiiiii Meta Knight!"

Hawk saw that Meta Knight was high up in a tree, and asked, "Why are you so high up in that tree?"

Meta Knight simply replied, "I saw what you did to poor Meta earlier; I don't want to get ripped up into pieces."

"Oh.." Hawk said glumly.

"Anyways, Kirby, they must be able to defend themselves, should danger occur." Meta Knight opened up his long cape to show an arsenal of weapons. "That is why I shall give them each a weapon of their choice."

Hawk and Blossom searched the insides of the knight's cape from the ground and to their surprise, saw King Dedede's hammer. Before Blossom could claim it, however, Hawk said "I'll take Dedede's hammer, Meta!"

Meta Knight tossed it down to Hawk which made Blossom exclaim angrily, "Dang it, Hawk!" she sighed and then said, "okay then, I guess I'll just take GALAXIA!"

Meta Knight was about to flat-out say no when he heard a boy hiding in the leaves of the tree offer, "Why not lend her the sword, Meta? If you do, I'll give you a magical sword that will allow you to defeat anybody you desire." This was enough to make Meta Knight toss his sword down to Blossom, who squealed in joy as she held up the sword.

Meta Knight looked at Silver and asked, "You! What weapon would you like?"

Silver thought for a moment and then answered, " I would like a hammer, a gun, some throwing knives, a pack of C-4, and a sword please!"

Meta Knight's eyes instantly widened and asked, "Is that all?"

Silver nodded and watched as the spheric knight put all of the items in a bag, and tossed it to her.

"Well you all have your weapons," Meta Knight recapped. He threw a glowing substance onto the ground and then said, "Now off with the lot of you!" The glowing subsatnce stretched and expanded into a swirling black vortex. The portal sucked the four into it, then disappeared.

Meta Knight glided onto the ground, then said, "How long are you going to hide in the shadows, boy?"

An average sized boy with very dark brown hair an tanned white skin stepped out of the dark shadows of the tree. He wore a long, green hat that stretche own to the back of his neck, a green shirt, tan-colored pants, and brown boots. "Thanks for the donation to Blossom, Meta." The boy pulled out a long sword with a gold colored, V-shaped hilt, and handed it to the masked knight. "I believe _this_, was promised."

Meta Knight took the sword cautiously and then asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

The boy walked over to a sword with a brilliant blue colored hilt and handle that was stuck in a stump. He turned and answered, "I'll go and lend them my courage," He pulled the sword out of the stump, sheathed it, and then continued talking. "After all, they don't call me Blink for nothing." A large, black, smokey portal opened behind Blink. He walked backwards into the darkness of the portal and disappeared along with the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

_I dedicate this chapter of my story to my beloved Hawkholly, who I will always love._

An hour after the portal dropped them, Hawk, Silver, Blossom and Kirby woke up to find themselves once again in a grassy field.  
Hawk got up and asked, "Wait, are we still in Dreamland?"  
"No," a hooded figure answered. The figure wore a long, black over-coat with a long hood that covered his face. "The knight has sent you to a new land in search of pets for Kirby."  
"Oh, if that's the case, then let's explore!" Blossom suggested.  
The group started walking off when the hooded figure warned, "Beware! As you travel, dark forces gather to end your quest. You have been warned." The figure thrust his hand into the air, shooting fire out of it and taking the girls attention. The flare flew up high and exploded, and when the girls looked back at the figure, he had disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" Silver asked.  
Hawk shrugged and said, "A better question would be, what happened to your clothes?"  
Silver looked down and gasped. Her normal outfit that consisted of her gray jacket, blue jeans, and purse were gone and replaced with blue cotton pants, a blue long-sleeve shirt, and bandaged arms. Silver nervously brought her hands to her head to discover that her face was covered, her glasses were gone, and her hair was longer and braided. She had become Sheik.  
"Dude! I'M A FREAKIN NINJA!" Silver looked at Hawk and Blossom. "Hey! Your clothes changed too!"  
Hawk and Blossom looked down and discovered that they had changed. Hawk's outfit that consisted of a T-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes were replaced with a long, pink dress that had a beautifully sewn cloth that hung at her waist. She also had pink heels, and her hair, like Silver's, was longer and hung at the back of her head.  
Blossom, however, was wearing a green shirt, a long green hat, perfectly blonde hair, tan pants, and brown boots. In her hands, she wielded Galaxia and an iron shield that was painted red, blue, and yellow. After observing their new clothes, the girls turned to Kirby only to see that the little pink ball hadn't changed one bit.  
"Why didn't you change, Kirby?" Hawk asked.  
Before he could answer, a boy on a horse rode right through the group and into what looked like a town market.  
Hawk looked at the group and decided, "We should follow that guy to see where he goes." She pulled out King Dedede's hammer. "Pull out your weapons in case of danger." Silver pulled out a Katana from a sheath attached to the back of her belt, and they ran after the boy.

Blossom imagined that the market was going to be a lively, colorful place...she didn't know how wrong she was. The market contained many burned houses and shops, dark clouds covering the sky, and eight, brown-skinned figures that sat around a large, square mound of dirt. It was obviously the complete opposite of what Blossom had imagined. Sliver walked up to one of the figures and poked it with her katana while Hawk freaked out.  
"Oh crap. Oh crap! OH CRAP! GUYS DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THESE THINGS!" Hawk shrieked.  
"Why? They seem harmless to me," Blossom shrugged.  
Hawk ran over to Blossom, grabbed her by her shoulders, and screamed, "HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED LEGEND OF ZELDA?! THESE ARE FREAKIN REDEADS!" Hawk was about to continue freaking out when they suddenly heard the joined sounds of moaning and muffled screams.  
Hawk, Blossom, and Kirby turned in surprise to see the redeads shuffling slowly towards one redead who was strangling Silver. Suddnely, Hawk and Blossom instantly had golden bows with nocked arrows in their hands while angrily yelling, "YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" The two let go of the arrows which flew into the group and killed the redeads in an explosion of light. When the light cleared, all that remained was the body of Silver.  
"Oh God...SILVER!" Hawk streamed tears as she ran over to her friend. She got down on her knees and tried to wake her unmoving comrade. She finally gave up five minutes later and collapsed in tears on Silver and sobbed, "It should have been me...oh god you didn't deserve to die!"  
Hawk suddenly felt a warm light and heard a voice say, "Hey! Hey! Hey listen! I'll heal your friend!" Hawk looked up to see a little ball of light with wings above her and Silver, sprinkling light on the two. Within seconds, Silver's eyes flew open as she gasped for air.  
Hawk hugged Silver and cried in happiness as she thanked the fairy. "Thank you, Navi. If you hadn't done that, my friend would be dead."  
Heavy foot steps were heard from behind Hawk, Blossom, and Kirby as a voice said, "You proved yourselves to be courageous warriors; it was the least we could do." Hawk looked up to see a boy on a horse that wore the same costume as Blossom and had blonde hair as well, on a tall, brown horse. He climbed off and bowed. "I am known as Link."  
Kirby gasped and cheerfully said, "HIIIIII LINK!"  
Link looked down and shivered as he said, "Er...hello Kirby.." He got back on his horse and quickly said, "Well I must be going now, goodbye!" He then took his fairy and rode off towards a large castle in the distance.  
"Hey! Let's follow him!" exclaimed Blossom.  
"Fine, but if anybody tries to get me," Silver pulled out her katana and continued. "I'll slice em in half!"  
Blossom, Hawk, Kirby, and Silver then left the ruined market and headed for the castle.

In Silver's opinion, the paths to the castle were crappy and dirty. The entry road was in a dug out space between a hill, there were rocks that lay around the whole path, and the bones of dead animals littered the ground. The castle, however, was clean, large, and black. It had six towers on the outer corners of the structure that plunged into the gloomy clouds. And the castle was also levitating above a pink, swirling vortex of doom. In Silver's opinion, this was HER type of castle.  
"Woah...such an awesome castle..." Silvered stood in amazement.  
"Great, we are here, now how do we get in?" Blossom asked as she looked for an entrance to the castle. "There aren't any entrances so what do we do?"  
Kirby gleefully answered, "We do this!" He happily jumped up in the air and magically jumped in the magical air and magically transformed into a magical rock and magically broke through the magic roof magically.  
"Well I feel like Linebeck." Hawk then imagined Captain Linebeck reaching in a treasure chest and receiving nothing.  
"So what now?" Silver asked glumly.  
A yellow bridge suddenly arced off of the dirt road and attached itself to the castle.  
Blossom smiled and answered, "We follow the yellow-brick road." She held out her arms to her comrades and asked them, "Shall we?" They each took an arm and skipped across the road while singing, "We're off to se the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"  
The girls took three steps into the castle before stopping in surprise. The interior of the castle appeared much larger than the exterior. It contained three individual levels that were connected by several sets of black stairs that zig-zagged to four different doors on the second and third levels. There were two more sets of black stairs at the front and back ends of the room that led to two doors at the bottom level. And did I mention that the interior of the castle was black?  
On the third level, two pathways branched from two door to a black spiral staircase that led even further into the castle.  
The only words spoken by the girls at this sight was, "Woaaaaah..."  
The three stood there for quite a long time until they heard the faint sound of pipe organ music coming from the spiral staircase.  
Hawk looked at Blossom and Silver and asked, "Do you hear that?"  
Blossom nodded and Silver answered, "Yeah, it's coming from up there." She pointed at the stairs.  
"Let's go see what's up there," Blossom said.  
They started walking to the stairs as Hawk said, "Hey! Maybe Kirby is up there!"  
After hearing that, they ran up to the stairs and began to climb.  
After a little while, the girls came to a small, golden room that had bats in the opposite side of the room. When they walked forward, the bats, known as Keese, attacked the three and just as easily as they had entered, the group defeated the Keese. A door at the back of the room opened up to reveal more stairs. The three females sighed and continued climbing.  
After about twenty minutes of climbing stairs and killing enemies, the girls reached the final set of stairs in the castle. The passage had obsidian-black stone walls on the left side of the hall, and, surprisingly enough, colorful stained glass windows on the right. The stairs were covered in a blood-red carpet, and curved around in a circle. The girls would have stopped to admire this hall, but they heard two blood-curdling screams coming from the room above them.  
"KIRBY!" The girls screamed.  
The three ran as fast as they could up the stairs until they came to a large pair of golden, shining, double-doors. They slammed open the doors to see a man sitting on a bench and playing a pipe organ in what seemed to be a throne room. The room was long and large with a maroon carpet rolled on the floor and tinted window on the right and left walls. The walls themselves, however, were thick and had a gold color to them. Above the man were three figures enclosed in three red crystal prisons.  
In one held a tall, blonde woman with a dress similar to Hawk's. In the next was Link, and the last contained their friendly pink friend covered in bruises and passed out.  
Hawk, Silver, and Blossom saw him and shouted, "KIRBY! WAKE UP!"  
The organ player informed them, "They can't hear your yells and screams so don't even bother calling out to them."  
Blossom agitatedly asked him, "Why are they imprisoned in the first place?!"  
The man stopped playing, got up, and turned toward the three. He was a tall man with darkly tanned skin, bejeweled clothes, orange, short hair, and had a red ruby gem on his forehead. "They defied me and so I imprisoned them."  
"And what makes you think you can just do that and get away with that?!" Silver angrily asked.  
"Well, I am Gannondorf! I wield the Triforce of Power, I'm an all-powerful sorcerer, and I am the ruler of this land known as Hyrule!" He answered confidently. "And since I am king, it was my duty to imprison these people who have committed treason. It is as simple as that."  
Hawk's eyes widened when the man said his name and she nervously stepped back while Blossom and Silver stepped forward with courage surging through their bodies.  
Gannondorf raised his eyebrow. "Do you wish to defy me as well? If you were smart like your friend, you would leave now before you die."  
Silver and Blossom turned around to see Hawk backing away. "What are you doing, Hawk?"  
"He is stronger than you both know. Even without his piece of the Triforce, he is really dangerous," Hawk answered nervously.  
"Ha ha! Well said, Hawk!" Gannondorf mocked. He thought to himself for a moment and then said, "Maybe you two should learn the full extent of my power as well."  
Gannondorf raised his hand and lightning shot out of his fingers, then raced towards Blossom and Silver. When the lightning hit them, Blossom and Silver screamed in pain and fell to their knees. The tyrant laughed evilly as he continued torturing the two for fifteen minutes while Hawk watched in horror. He then stopped and cruelly laughed as Hawk ran up to her friends.  
"Ha ha ha! How was that Hawk?" Gannondorf mocked once again. "Now leave before the same happens to you!"  
Hawk looked at him with a face full of anger and courage and told him, "No."  
Gannondorf sighed and said, "Fine, but you must die as well."  
He once again shot lightning at Hawk, who was paralyzed in fear. Right before she was hit, however, something or someone jumped in front of her and caused a cloud of steam to develop. When the steam cleared, a boy wearing an outfit like Link's was in front of Hawk, who was unscathed. He held a sword with brilliant blue hilt in his right hand, and a shield that was identical to Blossom's shield in his left hand.  
The boy got up and told Gannondorf, "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill my girlfriend, Gannondork."  
Hawk gained a surprised look on her face as she asked, "Boyfriend?! Blink, is that you?"  
The boy turned to Hawk smiled, then compassionately said, "Hello Hawk."  
Gannondorf screamed in rage. "WHAT?! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS BOY!" Gannondorf pulled a sword out from behind the organ and charged towards Blink.  
Right as Gannondorf reached him, Blink said, "I think not, tubby." He prepared the Master Sword and parried Gannondorf's attempted strike. He turned to Hawk and told her, "Hawk! Use your bow and shoot those light arrows at Gannondork!"  
"Alright!" Hawk ran to the corner of the room and nocked an arrow while Gannondorf and Blink locked swords.  
While attacking him, Gannondorf asked Blink, "You think you can beat me?! For that, I'll kill you, and then I'll kill your girlfriend!"  
Blink hit Gannondorf in the head with the butt of his sword, slashed his sword arm, then grabbed Gannondorf's sword and pointed each at his neck. "I think not. Now since you are at my mercy, I want you to free those captives."  
Gannondorf snapped his fingers and instead of freeing the prisoners, he magically switched places with Blink, holding him up in the air with his fist.  
Gannondorf laughed as he said, "Ha! You will regret the day you spared Gannondorf because now you shall die!" He began to squeeze the boy's neck.  
Hawk pulled back a light arrow and screamed in rage, "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" She let go of the arrow which flew into Gannondorf's sternum and caused him to drop Blink. Hawk nocked and fired another arrow which hit the jewel on the Gerudo man's forehead which cause a blinded flash of white light. When the light cleared, Gannondorf and Blink were found lying on the floor side-by-side.  
"BLINK!" Hawk screamed as she ran over to her boyfriend. She attempted to wake up the green clothed boy to no avail, and so she flopped down on his chest and cried. And just as she started crying, the imprisonments for Zelda, Link, and Kirby broke and Silver and Blossom woke up. The five walked over to Hawk and saw she was crying on her fallen boyfriend, so they bowed their heads glumly. But the sound of coughing, gasping, and wheezing filled the air. When everybody looked up, they saw Blink breathing hard and fast, lightening the mood and making Hawk tightly hug him.  
To make things even more cheerful, the room began to glow from the appearance of thousands of little balls of light with wings.  
"YAAAAAY! Fairies!" Kirby cheered, pulled out a glass jar, and ran around the room collecting fairies. Meanwhile, Blink, Hawk, Silver, Blossom, Zelda, and Link laughed at the happy sight of Kirby holding up a jar containing twenty fairies.

"So are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Hawk asked. It had been a day since Blink and Hawk's battle with Gannondorf. Now, however, Hawk, Kirby, Silver, and Blossom were at the portal that connected to the next Nintendo universe in their journey.  
"Yeah. I have more people to help in other dimensions," Blink answered. "But I want you to take this." He pulled the sheathed Master Sword off of his belt and handed it to his beautiful girlfriend.  
"The Master Sword?!" She shook her head as she gave it back to Blink. "I can't take your sword."  
"Hawk, I have plenty of swords, but I only have one Hawkholly." He leaned over and kissed Hawk on the cheek. "I want you to be alive the next time I see you, so please take the sword."  
Hawk took the sword. "Fine." She hugged him and walked towards Silver, Blossom, and Kirby.  
Hawk started walking to the portal and Blink started walking away, but halfway away, they turned and ran to each other.  
They hugged tightly and Blink kissed Hawk on the cheek for a minute. "Come back alive, okay?"  
Hawk flicked him in the forehead and then said, "You'd better do the same." Hawk walked to her friends and they all walked through the portal.  
After making sure that they had left, Blink ran back to the Hyrule Castle. He reached the structure to discover that it lay in ruins, so he started digging in the rubble. After several minutes of digging, he found a royal blue ocarina with a yellow triple triangle on the mouth piece. He dusted off the small instrument, and walked into a smokey, black portal just like the last time.


End file.
